Un acte de foi
by Alexaneee
Summary: J'ai peut-être quatre ans, Jake, mais je m'en sens dix-sept et je ne suis pas une gosse, est-ce que c'est clair ? C'est comme si tu ne me voyais pas comme je suis !  Jacob la détailla.  Croie-moi, Ness, je te vois exactement comme tu es.


**Et re-coucou les amis ! Voici un petit OS tout court sur une dispute entre Renesmée et Jacob, qui permet de mieux comprendre l'univers parallèle de mon autre fiction _La Banquise Fond au Printemps_, si ça vous intéresse (Seth/OC). **

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Plein de bisoux**

* * *

Renesmée regardait l'horizon, postée, pieds nus, sur un rocher escarpé des falaises de La Push. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait eu peur du vide, mais sa nature hybride lui donnait des frissons d'excitation à l'idée de sauter. Pourtant, elle savait que se jeter dans le vide n'était pas une solution, car elle ne pouvait ni se noyer, ni tomber malade. Et revenir trempée chez elle n'allait en aucun cas arranger ses problèmes.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Nessie aurait sans doute aimé être humaine. Elle n'avait pas la satisfaction de se dire qu'au bout du compte, tout est éphémère, rien n'est grave, on meurt tous un jour. Parce qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Tout avait donc une grande importance au regard de son existence. Elle n'allait jamais mourrir. Elle allait rester là, sur son rocher, sans manger, sans boire, à soupirer et à se demander pourquoi Jacob ne viendrait pas la consoler.

Attachant distraitement ses cheveux de bronze en une longue queue de cheval, elle pensa à Annie, sa meilleure copine de classe. Humaine, qui, évidemment, vivait semblait-t-il une histoire d'amour parfaite, qui respirait le bonheur, qui irradiait littéralement d'amour et de joie. Sa beauté n'égalait peut-être pas celle de Renesmée, mais elle était d'une physionomie tendre et charmante, et tout le monde la trouvait adorable. Nessie se demanda pourquoi son amie, pourtant à la taille si inférieure à la sienne, était considéré par tout le monde comme étant bien plus mûre qu'elle et apte à comprendre plus de choses. Ness se demanda pourquoi tout le monde la prenait toujours pour la gamine qu'elle était il y a six mois.

Voir Annie et Seth ensemble, si heureux, vivant et gérant leurs problèmes comme des adultes, était la pire des tortures pour Renesmée, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour arranger les siens. Elle ne savait pas à qui demander des conseils : ses parents étaient une solution exclue, de même que ses tantes ou sa grand-mère. Kim ou Rachel ne comprendraient jamais. Elle n'était pas assez proche de Seth pour lui demander comment faire et elle avait peur qu'il cafte tout à Jake trente secondes après leur hypothétique conversation. Quant à Annie, Ness savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude envers Jacob. Elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à son amie, car elle était dans un demi-comas, avec le dos broyé, et c'était tout de la faute de Renesmée.

« Écoute, Nessie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce chiqué. Prends tes couilles et va lui parler ! » aurait dit sa meilleure amie.

Renesmée sourit en imaginant son ton un peu échauffé et ses fossettes. Ah ! Qu'aurait-elle donné pour être à sa place ? Même avec le dos bousillé Seth l'aimait toujours autant, et même plus de jours en jours, même si Nessie ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Elle ne voyait pas non plus comment oser aller lui demander pardon.

Renesmée ne se doutait pas un instant des réels problèmes que traversaient Annie et Seth ni des nombreuses imperfections de son amie. Mais, lorsqu'on est malheureux, l'herbe est systématiquement plus verte dans le pré du voisin.

\- Nessie ?

Renesmée sursauta. Malgré son ouïe supersonique, elle n'avait pas remarqué Jacob s'approcher de derrière les sapins, tant elle était plongée dans des pensées d'une force de plus en plus incohérente. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait justement entendu ces pas, mais qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait voulu bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Par habitude, et parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis des semaines, elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait mis en place ce qu'elle appelait la « politique du bloc de glace », ou ce qu'Annie se plaisait à appeler « la méthode Hellen Keller » depuis la dernière Saint-Valentin.

Jacob lui avait offert des boucles d'oreilles en forme de coeur, roses. Elles étaient effroyablement kitsch, d'une part, mais le pire, c'est qu'elles étaient à clip. Renesmée avait les oreilles percées depuis longtemps. Jacob avait toujours eu un don pour faire à Nessie des cadeaux personnalisés, qui la touchaient beaucoup. Mais ce cadeau-là, en plus de toutes les choses qui l'énervaient déjà à propos de Jacob, l'avait blessée outre mesure. Et ce n'était pas tant une histoire de cadeau, c'était surtout parce que ces boucles d'oreilles représentaient trop bien leur relation battant sérieusement de l'aile.

\- Nessie, réponds-moi où je jure que je vais péter un câble.

Elle garda le silence.

\- Renesmée ! Je ne suis pas invisible ! hurla-t-il.

Sans même qu'elle ne le remarque, des larmes vinrent perler dans le coin de ses yeux et rouler délicatement sur ses tempes. Contrairement à sa famille vampire, elle pouvait pleurer, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas : elle ne se sentait pas comme quelque chose de mort, de sec.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas, la pria Jake en se passant une main sur le visage. Nessie, je n'en peux plus, de ton comportement avec moi. Je ne suis pas un putain de jouet. Tu m'entends ? Non, arrête, ne pleure pas. Je …non, sèche tes larmes, je t'en prie.

Il essaya de les lui essuyer du pouce, mais elle lui adressa une tape violente sur la main et il abandonna.

\- Ness, dis quelque chose. Je t'en conjure. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'améliorer, on vivra heureux, toi et moi, tout ira mieux, je t'en prie …

Les pupilles de Renesmée restèrent fixées sur l'horizon. Devant son manque de succès, Jacob changea de tactique.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille, c'est ça ? Que je sorte de ta vie ? Parce que je peux le faire, tu sais. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Je peux partir, abandonner mes amis, ma famille, la meute, l'école—

\- NON ! hurla Renesmée.

Jacob eut un mouvement de recul. Il eut envie de pleurer, parce que ça faisait des jours qu'il n'entendait plus sa voix. Même si elle lui criait dessus, elle criait, et c'était déjà ça de pris.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! cria-t-elle, en déviant son regard assassin, lentement, sur lui. J'en ai marre que tu fasses comme si le lycée, ça n'existait pas. Ça va faire trois terminales que tu fais Jacob, et tu ne penses pas que c'est suffisant ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute ma vie pour que tu aies fini tes études, je ne compte pas rester ici toute mon existence, et elle est longue. Ce qui est court, en revanche, c'est ma jeunesse. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes sans arrêt de me garder comme une enfant ? J'ai peut-être quatre ans, Jake, mais je m'en sens dix-sept et je ne suis pas une gosse, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Jacob restait là, à écouter, à la regarder s'énerver avec tant de vivacité, son amour pour elle ne faisant que se démultiplier avec les secondes. Elle était sublime quand elle était en colère, et si futée, si intelligente. Et il l'aimait, d'un amour débordant, malgré la colère qu'il ressentait. Malgré le fait qu'il ait encore envie de lui crier dessus parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait tord de se fermer à lui comme elle l'avait fait.

\- C'est comme si tu m'emprisonnais dans une certaine vision que tu as de moi, la Renesmée que j'étais il y a six ou sept mois de ça, quand j'avais quatorze ans, où il y a un an, quand j'en avait dix. Je n'ai pas dix, ni quatorze ans, Jake, j'en ai dix-sept, et même dix-huit, tant qu'on y est. Et dès que je passe la graduation, je me casse ! Et si tu redoubles une troisième fois, c'est tant pis pour ta gueule, moi je ne t'attends pas, j'ai déjà assez attendu pour que tu changes de comportement avec moi, je n'en peux plus d'attendre désespérément. Je serais sûrement terriblement malheureuse sans toi, là où je serais, mais je ne supporte plus d'être tirée en arrière, que ce soit par la représentation que tu te fais de moi, par ton redoublement, ou par quoique ce soit d'autre, trop c'est trop !

\- Ça t'importe tant que ça, ma réussite scolaire ? s'étonna Jacob, d'une voix un peu brusque, mais peu assurée, comme il avait peur qu'elle retombe dans son mutisme.

\- Évidemment que ça m'importe ! répondit-elle.

\- Et donc c'est pour ça que tu ne me parles plus depuis des semaines, et que tu as fugué à Denali ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que je bosse ? Si tu veux que j'arrête de ne rien branler en cours pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait tous ces simagrées au lieu de me dire ce que tu ressentais ?

\- Mais parce que tu es supposé toujours deviner ce que je veux ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ton truc d'imprégnation, non ?

\- Mon « truc » d'imprégnation comme tu dis, ce n'est pas supposé faire de toi une princesse capricieuse ! Ça veut juste dire que t'es la personne avec qui je vais vieillir !

Aux mots de « princesse capricieuse », les larmes de Nessie coulèrent de plus belle. C'était exactement ce qu'Annie avait essayé gentiment de lui faire comprendre. Elle avait vu juste. Peut-être que si tout le monde voyait Annie comme une adulte, c'était justement parce qu'elle avait ce jugement perçant et précis que Nessie peinait à se forger.

\- Excuse-moi, Ness, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, chuchota Jake en réussissant finalement à la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Jacob j'ai dix-huit ans, tu sais. Je ne suis pas une gamine. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'attaches quand on monte en voiture, ni que tu m'offres des bijoux clips en plastique rose, et encore moins que me regardes d'un air gêné quand je t'embrasse en public. Je suis grande, j'ai des besoins de grande aussi, tu comprends ? C'est comme si tu ne me voyais pas comme je suis !

Jake la détailla.

\- Croie-moi, Ness, je te vois exactement comme tu es.

Il la voyait, svelte, élancée, blessée par lui, et d'une vulnérabilité fière et irrévocable. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, formant un halo cuivré autour de son visage humide. Il la voyait comme cela, et la concordance de son aspect extérieur avec son intériorité telle qu'il la connaissait était si frappant qu'il en était complètement retourné.

Elle lui demanda d'un air gêné :

\- Si tu me vois comme une femme, alors comment ça se fait qu'on ait, euh, toujours pas fait, hm …ce truc ?

Jacob la regarda, complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Quel truc ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, soupira Nessie en se fourrant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours être si compliqué et aussi embarrassant avec toi ? Je dois prendre ça pour une insulte, que tu n'envisages tellement pas de coucher avec moi, que même quand je te le suggère tu ne comprennes pas ?

Cette fois-ci, ça fit 'ting' dans le cerveau de Jacob. Il sauta sur ses jambes.

\- Olalah Ness, c'est pour ça que tu me fais la tronche depuis des jours et des jours ? Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas envie de toi ?

Nessie hocha la tête. Pour beaucoup d'autres choses, aussi, mais surtout pour ça. Jacob la regarda, éclata de rire, et, pour ne pas qu'elle ait honte, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Étonnamment, elle se laissa faire. Il ne voulait simplement pas la brusquer. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ces choses-là et ainsi ne voulait-il pas risquer de la mécontenter. Si elle n'en voulait pas, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'aimait exactement comme elle était. Le souci, c'est qu'elle était en train de devenir une autre.

\- Nessie. J'ai pour toi plus de désir que je n'en ai jamais eu pour quiconque. Je t'aime, et j'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

C'était gênant, de l'extérieur, mais Renesmée sentit une bouffée de soulagement lui parcourir les veines. Il ajouta, en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle :

\- Ness, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux rien savoir. L'imprégnation ce n'est pas quelque chose qui remplace le dialogue ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis imprégné de toi que tu dois te passer de me parler de comment tu te sens, de ce dont tu as envie, de ce qui t'énerve chez moi, en espérant que ça se fasse tout seul.

Il lui déposa encore un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle le regarda par en-bas, sourit et murmura, parce qu'il lui avait manqué, à elle aussi :

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Il se pencha pour la couvrir de baisers, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- On va faire un pacte, ok ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Un pacte pour quoi ?

\- Si je te promets de passer mon SAT avec succès, tu me promets de ne plus jamais me faire la gueule pendant des semaines comme ça et de me dire directement quand ça ne va pas ? Parce que tu me dis que tu es une adulte mais ce n'est pas une façon très adulte de gérer ses problèmes que d'agir comme tu le fais.

Nessie lui accorda cet argument, mais dans sa tête, car plutôt crever que de lui avouer qu'il avait raison sur ce point là.

\- Je te le promets, lui assura-t-elle en lui présentant sa main pour qu'il tope, en vue de sceller leur pacte.

\- Ah, non, s'exclama Jacob en lui attrapant doucement le poignet. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on pactise par ici.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on fait ? minauda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin curieux.

\- On fait un acte de foi. Et comme il s'agit d'avoir la foi, d'avoir confiance, tu vas le faire dans mes bras.

\- Ouh, j'ai peur, soupira Nessie. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- De sauter ! s'écria Jacob en l'attrapant par le dessous des genoux.

Il se jeta du haut de la falaise, avec Nessie dans ses bras, et ils hurlèrent tous les deux avant de s'écraser dans les vagues.


End file.
